


A Gangster's Chaotic Heart

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Swearing, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: I’m not gay. I don’t like Kazuichi.I don’t.I swear on my fucking life, I don’t.---Fuyuhiko uses the journal Peko gave him to rant about Kazuichi. As he writes his vitriolic entries, he must learn to face his true feelings for him...





	A Gangster's Chaotic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing from Fuyuhiko's POV in first-person is way too much fun.

**February 5**

I don’t know where to begin here. Or what the fuck I’m supposed to write. Peko gave me this journal today, and to be honest, I don’t see the point. I guess she thought I needed some outlet for my deep dark feelings about how hard it is to be a yakuza or some shit like that. If she did think along those lines, then she’s fucking stupid, ‘cuz there’s no way I ever need to bitch about my life to anything or anyone. My life is perfectly fucking fine, thank you very much.

I don’t have anything else to write here, and I never will. I’ll probably burn this stupid journal, ‘cuz it’s fucking useless and I don’t need it.

**February 7**

Fuck me.

I know I said I wasn’t gonna write in this damn journal again, but I think I’m starting to understand why Peko gave it to me in the first place. I’m so pissed off at Kazuichi right now that I could spit.

Times like these make me wonder I even give the motherfucker the time of day. He’s nothing but a nuisance who hangs off me like a coattail, babbling a mile a minute about girls or machines or whatever the fuck he feels like talking about. I’m not kidding, once you get him talking about machines and shit, he doesn’t fucking stop, and his irritating voice gave me a headache.

I really should’ve told him to cut it out the first chance I got. But for some bullshit reason, I just let him go on and on and on until my ears bled.

One of these days, I’m just gonna tell him straight: Fuck off, shut up and leave me alone.

**February 8**

Kazuichi not shutting up about machines is one thing, but him not shutting up about Sonia is something else entirely. And every time he does it, with that irritating voice of his, I wanna shoot him in the fucking head.

The damn princess ain’t interested in him, but every time I try to tell him that, he says that she’ll come around eventually and kick Gundam to the curb. I call bullshit. I don’t think she’s gonna hop off Gundam’s dick anytime soon.

What’s worse is that Valentine’s Day is coming up soon, and he’s convinced that Sonia’s gonna give him chocolate of love as a way to confess her feelings for him. At this point, with him being such a burden on her, he’s not even gonna get a courtesy chocolate from her. Hell, I don’t think any of the girls are gonna give him love chocolate. I’d be surprised if any of them did like him. I imagine whichever chick it’d be would dump him after the first date 'cuz he’s such an incompetent dickhead, and that’s assuming the stench of oil doesn’t immediately put her off.

Yeah, he doesn’t stand a fucking chance.

**February 9**

Okay, now he’s done it.

He asked me out on a “man date” in front of the entire damn class.

He obviously just meant something like a trip to the movies or the local video game store. Y’know, like normal guy friends do. He just had to call it something as hideously dumb as a _man date._ The others were laughing their asses off, 'cuz he had the fucking _nerve_ to blurt it out while we were waiting for Yukizome-sensei to arrive for homeroom.

The kicker? This “man date” is gonna be next Monday - Valentine’s Day. The fucker asked me out like five days in advance. And apparently we’re going to an aquarium, of all places. I dunno if he’s fucking with me or, well, wants to fuck me, but he’s such a goddamn embarrassment at this point that I’m seriously considering just leaving him alone and letting Hiyoko come down on him whenever she wants. He deserves it for all the shit he’s put me through.

~~I guess the only reason I haven’t yet is 'cuz I’m not entirely against going out with him.~~

I never said that. Fuck. Where’s an eraser when you need one?

**February 10**

He hasn't talked about Sonia much at all today. That's weird. Can't really say I'm complaining, though.

**February 11**

So now I’m convinced that he really is fucking with me, 'cuz now I can’t get him outta my goddamn mind. Every time he goes on a tangent about whatever he’s fixing or restoring right now, he has this huge grin that goes from ear to ear, showing off his chompers and making my heart do things that vaguely resemble Peko’s swordfighting moves. And I just stare at his mouth moving, not really listening to what he’s saying. Don’t ask why, ‘cuz I can’t tell ya. Your guess is just as good as mine. ‘Sides, the guy has bad breath and chunks of meat stuck between his teeth. Not that I really notice ‘em whenever I stare at his mouth.

~~I think about him way too much whenever I’m not with him. I think about roughly grabbing the hem of that stupid fucking jumpsuit he always wears and pulling him close, staring him down like I’m about to beat him up. But instead of beating him up, I just hold him like that for awhile, and... I kiss him. Full on the mouth, prolly rougher than he’d like, pulling his damn braid like I wanna snap it off.~~

I never wrote that. Nothing to see here. I’m not gay. I don’t like Kazuichi.

I don’t.

I swear on my fucking life, I don’t.

**February 12**

Well, these past couple days have just been frustrating and stressful as fuck, so I went over to the Reserve Course dorms to pay Natsumi a visit. Somehow, the subject came to Kazuichi, so I bitched about him to her for awhile, just as I did in this pussy-ass journal the whole time. And the fucking bitch had the audacity to _laugh_ at me.

She said that it was pretty damn obvious that I liked Kazuichi. Not even as a friend - she’s convinced that I wanna jump his bones or something. I asked her how the fuck she came to that conclusion, and she gave me a shit-eating grin that made me wanna sock her in the jaw.

“You were talking about him like he’s your henpecked husband,” she said.

I asked her what the fuck she was talking about. She replied that since she’s my sister, she can pick up on my feelings better than anyone else, and therefore she’s the first one to know that I’m in love. I told her that she was out of her goddamn mind, that there’s no fucking way I’d date a guy, let alone some loser who spends his days cooped up in the school warehouse and smelling like a lethal combination between oil and body odour. She turned the topic towards my cheeks being red, and at that point I was done with her shit. I got up and hightailed it outta there, slamming the door shut behind me.

Damn bitch is fucking delusional. As I keep saying, I don’t fucking like Kazuichi. ~~I just think he’s cute.~~

Ugh.

Note to self: ask Peko if she’s got any spare erasers lying around.

**February 13**

The “man date” is tomorrow, and I feel like I’m gonna throw up. I’ll prolly just stand Kazuichi up or something. At least I have a good excuse if I’m sick.

**February 14**

Fuck this. Fuck Kazuichi. Fuck me. Fuck everything. Today was a goddamn shitshow.

I showed up at the aquarium straight after classes, just as Kazuichi asked. There were all these pink heart balloons all over the place, and it looked like it was mostly romantic couples there. Fucking fantastic start, right?

But then Kazuichi popped up beside me, wearing clean clothes with his hair tied back into a short braid, and gave me a heart-shaped box of chocolates with that stupid goddamn smile on his face.

He’s gotta be fucking with me. There’s no denying it. ‘Sides getting dressed properly and doing his hair like some vain girl, he actually had the foresight to put on some deoderant and brush his teeth. And he smelled pretty fucking good.

But the elephant in the room was those fucking love chocolates. Y’know, those things girls give to their boyfriends on Valentine’s Day. One, Kazuichi isn’t a fucking girl, and two, I’m not his boyfriend. But I guess that didn’t really matter, 'cuz there was only one conclusion I could come to considering everything he did.

He’s confessing his fucking feelings for me.

You have no idea how tempted I was to just throw the chocolates back at him and call it quits. I didn’t wanna deal with that shit. I don’t like him like that, I never did, and I never will.

Except… ugh. This is so fucking embarrassing to write. But if I write it down, I guess I’ll at least be admitting it to myself. I guess that’s why Peko gave me this stupid journal.

…

Yeah. The cat’s out the bag. I like Kazuichi.

And he likes me, too. That was completely unexpected, but I s’pose I should’ve known, given how he’s been lately.

It’s so weird to grin like an idiot as I write this shit down, accepting that yeah, this is how I feel, this is what I want, and thinking back to our aquarium date as a whole. It wasn’t bad, I guess. The fish didn’t really interest me. I was more interested in Kazuichi pointing out how awesome all the sharks were.

I take back what I said earlier. Today wasn’t a shitshow at all. Today was great. I dunno if we’re dating or what, but as long as we have more days like today, I’m all good.


End file.
